zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crediting on images
Voting on this is now closed. It has been accepted as policy. AMatt: Mr kmil: Its a free licence, right? Doesn't that mean that we can use it? Not exactly. The "sa" in your license stands for: ShareAlike (sa): Licensees may distribute derivative works only under a license identical to the license that governs the original work. Matt: So it has to be the same license, or public domain, to use it. Thursday 31 December 2009 00:01:16 Matt: It's the same one that Wikipedia uses. Which is why Wikia wikis can use content from that. GNU I believe is a bit more open. 00:01:32 Matt: Been a while since I've actually checked up on that though. 00:01:59 Cipriano 119: There's been quite a lot of breaches in this license then as we've seen 00:02:28 Alter: I want my name on the images I uploaded. Try taking a look at Lion, Buriki and Kakashi... 00:03:00 Mr kmil: Maybe this can work both way? 00:03:14 Matt: I'm not sure it goes for images with ZW's license, as it's Free Doc. But Wikia's it does. 00:03:25 Mr kmil: We'll credit you guys, if you credit us on any images that you use from us? 00:03:39 Justin: We can do that, right guys? 00:03:57 Alter: PM Mr kmil: We'll credit you guys, if you credit us on any images that you use from us? <<< Sounds good. 00:04:31 Mr kmil: Put it to an official vote over their or something. 00:04:43 Mr kmil: I'll do the same over on ZP 00:04:55 Mr kmil: Do you mind if I quote this? 00:05:09 Cipriano 119: It's a first step towards civility! 00:05:12 Justin: Go ahead. 00:05:18 Justin: And we don't need to vote. 00:05:22 Mr kmil: Thanks you. 00:05:29 Justin: We can easily put this into policy. 00:05:30 Justin: It's fair. The Vote Support : : Mr kmil 05:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : I support. We can work out the placement details later—'Triforce' 14 21:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I'm on board.'-- C2' / 01:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Probably too late or whatever, but I'm on bored. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comment I have no problem with it as long as it doesn't go in the image description.—Triforce' ' 14' 05:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :That's probably where it would go, seeing that we can't put it on the bottom of the page... Mr kmil 16:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::We would have to create a template of sorts then, because I agree credit is due, but the notice doesn't belong in the image's description. Let's see what more people have to say about it though.—'Triforce' ' 14' 17:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Triforce's idea. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::It definitely should not be in the description, so I agree with Triforce. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::I third Triforce's idea.-- C2' / 21:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I fourth Triforce's idea.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can't agree with yourself!'-- C2' / 21:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed CC.'-- C2' / 21:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'll work on a template, but I may need some help. Mr kmil 22:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Here's my rough draft. '''ROUGH' Draft. User:Mr kmil/Sandbox Mr kmil 23:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm fixing it up now. Do we need to make it where we give credit to the user who uploaded it over there, or just Zeldawiki in general?—'Triforce' 14 23:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Also, will this be considered the licensing template on images that come from there?—'Triforce' 14 23:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :In a response to both questions: credit to Zelda Wiki in general is fine and this should be considered a licensing template on images that come from there. I was thinking that the name should be Template:ZeldaWikiFile, or does anybody have a better idea?'-- C2' / 23:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Just the wiki will do. and any images that we find over there. We want to credit them for doing the work of FINDING them, not making them. And I'll include it in the licensing options. Mr kmil 00:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Hold on then, so any images I take directly from an emulator can't be used over there then? As for the filename CC I was thinking Template:Fairuse Zeldawiki—'Triforce' 14 00:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'm looking at the one one on zp, do both need to be the same width?—'Triforce' 14 00:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it over there. Is that what you meant?—'Triforce' 14 01:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guys, I wanted to say thanks for cooperating with all this. We were worried that the idea wouldn't go over well, but I'm glad to see that you all readily accepted. We will continue to do our best to improve our relations in the future, and we all hope that you do the same. I just wanted to stop by and say this. I'll be on my way now :)-Justin 01:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC)